Nalu Week 2014
by snogfairy
Summary: A series of NaLu Oneshots I wrote for the Nalu Week on tumblr that took place in July2014.
1. Day 1: Gifts

**Do not pass go, do not collect your reward.**

* * *

><p>When there was a crashing sound followed by a gust of wind and the <em>thud<em> of feet hitting her bedroom floor, she didn't even look up from the book she was reading. She had long given up trying to teach her teammate proper entering-a-house-like-a-normal-human-being skills.

"Hi Natsu."

The addressed boy flashed her his usual grin before jumping around her enthusiastically while babbling some unidentifiable words, making it impossible for her to find out if Jean-Jaque L'Amour would ever satisfy his all-encompassing need to crash his lips against those of his long lost lover Lola de l'Ardeur. Erza wanted the book back today. Sighing, she put it onto the desk in front of her and stood up.

"What is it, Natsu? How was the mission?"

"Well-" He paused to pout his lips. "I would have liked it better if you had come with me, you know, 'cause that's what teammates do…" A slightly accusing look hit her, but immediately disappeared as he seemed to remember something important. "But it doesn't matter, because I got all fired up anyway and defeated them instantly! And I got _this_ as a reward!" He pulled out something that looked not at all like money, which made Lucy not at all happy.

"Are you telling me this is ALL you got? You were supposed to repay your debts for eating all my food I had bought for the week yesterday!" Her face turned a dangerous colour and the temperature in the room dropped by at least 10°C.

"But Lucy…This is a great game! At least I'm pretty sure it is, I have never played it before..hehe."

A…board game. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Then she did it again. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes. Well knowing that she had lost, no matter what she said next, she decided to just accept his weird gift. There just was no possible way to stay mad at Natsu for long, not when he looked at you with those big happy eyes, like a dog waiting for a treat it was sure to get, no matter how many times it brought home the neighbour's garbage bags.

Lifting her hands in defeat, she proceeded to take the package from him to unwrap it. The board game inside was slightly dusty, so she had to brush off some of it with her hand to be able to read the letters decorating the cover. "Mo-no..poly…? I've never heard that before…"

Both of them dropped to the ground and started unpacking it hastily. Lucy had already forgotten that she was supposed to be angry; curiosity and excitement had gripped her and she couldn't wait to learn more about the game. Still, she decided she would repay him by winning, by wiping that smug grin out of his face and crushing his hopes and dreams with that cute little figurine she had just discovered and was now holding in her hands.

"So, let's see, how do you play this…?"

The sun rose slowly, lazily dipping the rooftops in a nice yellow hue. Birds were waking up and started to trill their first songs, waking up even the most determined sleepyheads. All signs were pointing towards a beautiful day, and it surely would be one for most people. The city slowly came to life as lights were turned on in houses, the first shops opened and early morning people started stepping onto the streets. However, there was one house in which the light had never been turned off.

A victorious cry sounded through the air.

"I WIN!" – Don't be ridiculous! I can still turn this around! It's not over!"- "Oh yeah? And just HOW do you wanna do that? All the hotels have been conquered by my mighty dragon!" – "That's NOT how you play the game!" –"It is now!"

Crazy laughter resounded through the room, but was promptly stifled by a big pillow. The raging blonde already held the next one in her hand, ready to smack the boy who had made himself a cape out of her favourite dress. "You won't get away with this! And give me back my ca- I mean dress!"

She started chasing him across the room, but he easily evaded her attacks, laughing and accidentally setting the curtains on fire. "Lord Dragneel is now the mighty tycoon who holds all the guilds in his iron grip! Pay your taxes, peasant! You still are standing on my grounds!"

"They are not your grounds if you _steal_ them from me! Also I control the cash box so you're not getting anything! HA!"

Neither of them noticed how they had scattered the game all around the room, making guilds and houses fly in all directions. Then, Lucy's eyes found the little dragon statue Natsu had used for playing, and with a devilish, slightly crazy grin, she threw it out of the window.

"What are you gonna do now, oh mighty drag-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a human fireball launched himself at her, throwing both of them to the ground, where they continued their brawl without hesitation. It was only when Natsu pinned Lucy to the ground, straddling her hips and holding her hands over her head, that they temporarily gained back some sense. Lucy stared up at her friend, terror in her eyes. "What have we become? We're supposed to be friends. This is not us." She whispered dramatically.

Natsu's eyes widened, and without changing their position, they both turned their heads to get a look of the room and its contents - or what was left of them. Smoldering curtains, thrown over chairs and vases, scattered plastic guild replicas…"How did this happen?"

Two pairs of sleep-ridden, dark-circled eyes fixed themselves on the board game lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Let's burn it."

"Natsu, don't be silly. We cannot just burn it. …we should cut it into pieces first, and then bring the ashes to Mira to have them exorcised. There must be a horrible curse lying on this game." After saying those words out loud, she realized how crazy they sounded. "Or…we might just have gotten a little caught up in it."

Their gazes met, and for a second they just froze, realizing just how carried away they had gotten, and, more importantly, realizing in what position they were in now. They blushed, but before anything awkward could happen, Natsu started snorting with laughter, and soon Lucy joined, laughing until her head hurt and she thought she would suffocate. Then Natsu collapsed on top of her, and she _truly_ thought she would suffocate. "Natsu.." She tried to manage some words inbetween her laughter. "Please get off or you'll squeeze me to death." He obeyed, and rolled onto his back beside her. For a few moments, they just lay there, panting and giggling, trying to calm themselves down. After a while, Natsu spoke.

"Hey Lucy, we should definitely play that again sometime soon!"

Lucy did not answer. She was fast asleep, mouth open and head hanging to the side, letting out content little sighs and snores from time to time, as the midday sun fell through what was left of the curtains and illuminated her hair. _She looks like a princess._

He looked at her fondly as sleep began to overcome him aswell, and before he lost consciousness completely, he draped an arm over her to pull her closer. She would kill him for this tomorrow, but he could live with that.

It had been worth it.


	2. Day 2: Vulnerable

**Not A Very Lucky Number**

* * *

><p>A cool wind blew through the streets of Magnolia and gently tousled the hair of the young woman walking towards her home in silence. The day, which was now slowly but inexorably nearing its end, had been beautiful. The sunlight bathed the houses in a golden and red colour, and the city was still bustling with life; people were sitting in coffee shops, laughing, exchanging stories and hugs and kisses. Lucy Heartfilia did not notice any of that, but quietly walked on, eyes turned towards the ground.<p>

It was 7pm on the 7th of July.

The wooden floor creaked slightly as she entered her flat, carelessly throwing her jacket over the chair next to her. All she wanted to do was fall into her bed and get the day over with. She had spent most of it in a train, and she was tired. Visiting her mother's grave on the anniversary of her death had become something like a habit for her, but she was filled with an all-consuming sadness everytime nonetheless. It was quiet in her home, and the air was slightly dusty, for there had been no one to open the window and let in fresh air while she was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she quickly brushed them away with her left hand. _I miss you, mommy._ Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she steadied herself against the quietness of the room and started walking towards her bedroom. It was then that she felt a slight breeze against her face. The window..?

Even before she stepped into her room, she could make out the silhouette of someone leaning against the side of her bed, head rolled back onto the mattress and snoring loudly. Her eyes were still watery, but her lips involuntarily curled up into a small smile. Natsu was here. She was not always happy to have him breaking into her apartment and invading her privacy, but this was one of the rare moments when she could have outright snogged him for his weird habit.

"Lucy… where…" He mumbled in his sleep. Curiously she stepped closer, now getting a much clearer view as the light from the kitchen illuminated his slumped frame. She noticed Happy, who was curled into a ball on her pillow, sleeping soundly. Her gaze shifted to Natsu, and she could tell his day had not been the best either. Though asleep, he looked miserable and dark circles were visible underneath his eyes. _Oh, right. The 7__th__ of July. I was not the only one who lost someone that day._ She felt a pang of guilt for remembering this fact only now, having been too consumed by her own pain. _How selfish_. She reached out and gently pushed some misplaced strands of hair out of his sweaty face.

The boy exhaled and shifted his position uneasily. "Igneel..?" He blinked, slowly regaining consciousness. Lucy pulled back her hand and whispered "It's me, Natsu. Sorry for waking you." She was gentler than she usually would have been, the vulnerable look on his face making her insides churn. But then he blinked a few more times, and his face was back to normal, a smile spreading across his features. "Finally! Do you know how long I waited? I'm starving!" He pointed to his growling belly and grinned. She was not fooled by his cheerfulness and was in no mood to play along. The sadness she had caught in his eyes only moments before was very visible in her own, and Natsu's expression changed when he examined her closer. His smile fell. "Oh, right." Nothing more. Slowly, she let herself slide onto the floor beside him, their bodies only separated by a few inches. They sat in silence, neither of them feeling the need to break it just yet. The room was quiet again, but not the lonely kind she had felt when she had returned. In this silence they shared, they could almost feel each other's emotions, silently acknowledging them and consoling each other.

She took a deep breath; let it fill her lungs as a calming shiver ran down her body. She leaned closer towards the pleasant warmth radiating from her best friend's body as her eyes slowly closed by themselves. Her head met his shoulder softly. Words were superfluous for them; had always been unnecessary. How could words convey what was deeply hidden in their hearts, tucked away safely for no one to see; easily forgotten in many joyful moments, but never fully gone. For no one to see but each other.

He had never completely opened up about his past. Of course, he would tell everybody about his great dragon father and how he would meet him again someday, but who really knew what was going on inside of him? How he felt about his dad abandoning him? If he lay awake at night sometimes, wondering _why _and wondering where he could be? If Igneel wanted to see him as badly as Natsu wanted to see him? He had never liked talking about his past, and he did not like it now. Still, he spoke.

"I just…I didn't want to be alone today."

"I know."

Carefully, he leaned his chin on top of her head.

A small smile ghosted across her lips. That was enough. They had all the time in the world. And they had each other. She felt so grateful for the boy beside her, the boy who not only had led her to her new family, but had become it. Had become her home. It might be too late for her to see her parents again, but she found comfort and love in his company, more so than she had found during the time after her mother's death. And one day, she was sure, she would meet Igneel. Because she believed in her dragon slayer. Just as she knew that he believed in her. "Just…thankyou."

It was 7.57pm on the 7th of July.

Seven had never been their lucky number. But they sure were lucky to have each other.


	3. Day 5: Dare

**Drunken Dares Do Wonders**

* * *

><p>The guild hall was rather quiet and peaceful, and quiet murmuring was the predominant noise on this lazy Friday evening. That is, until Cana's drunken voice resounded through the big room, loud and slightly slurred.<p>

"I DARE you to enter a drinking contest with me!" Her finger was pointing at Laxus, who just looked at her with a blank expression. "No." She pouted, but then quickly proceeded to shout dares at other people - all of them had something to do with either drinking or dating. All to no avail. Hesitating, she put a hand to her face and rubbed it pensively. Her drunken mind was trying to pick out someone who would finally accept a dare, someone who would never back down… Oh. She grinned.

"Natsu!"

The young dragon slayer was sitting at the bar, stuffing his face with chicken wings, when she caught his attention. He turned his head in her direction, not particularly interested. "Huh?"

"I DARE you to…to.." She had not thought this far. What could she make him do? The gears in her head turned and turned, until..of course! So obvious. "I dare you to _kiss_ Lucy on the neck!"

He blinked, chicken still hanging out of his mouth. "Okay."

Out of all the reactions she had anticipated, this had not been one of them. "Oh, um, good?" The bottle that still was in her hand found its way to her lips again, and after taking a big sip, she put it down on the table beside her. A mischievous grin spread across her face. Lucy would have to thank her for this later.

"But you have to do it today." It was evening already, the sun had almost set completely and Lucy had gone home a while ago. It could not get any better. She was a freaking genius. She patted herself on the back approvingly and proceeded to get back to the bar, where Mira had already placed her next drink.

With one last bite, Natsu jumped off the bar stool. "Sure thing!" And off he dashed. Heads turned after him as he left the guild, and then those same heads turned towards Cana. Silence fell. Then everyone broke into laughter.

Lucy was lying in bed, sighing contently as she snuggled into the sheets. It was so warm, so comfy. Slowly, her eyelids closed and she was about to drift off into a pleasant sleep..

CRASH.

She jumped out of bed with a shriek, mind blank and all relaxation or tiredness gone in a heartbeat. "Whaaaaa- Open, Gate of-" She stopped mid-sentence and dropped the hand which was already holding a golden key. "Nat-su." Her voice could have cut through glass, and if that was not already bad enough, her left eye started twitching dangerously. The addressed intruder immediately dropped to his knees, ready to beg for his life, but then he suddenly remembered just why he had come here. Wasting no time, he stood back up and quickly closed the space between them, a concentrated look on his face. His eyes darted to her neck.

"N-Natsu?"

He did not answer, but swiftly lowered his head and pressed his lips against her soft, warm skin. It was a short kiss, quick and innocent, but her eyes widened and her breath stopped nonetheless. It was in that moment he decided that one kiss wasn't enough. Cana had never specified a certain amount, after all. Lucy's sweet scent was all he could smell as it began to cloud his mind. She had stiffened under his touch, but made no attempt at stopping him. He placed a second, openmouthed kiss a little higher on her throat and wondered how she might taste. Sudden desire, of a sort he had barely ever felt before, cursed through his veins. A low gasp escaped her lips and brought him back to reality.

Promptly, he pulled back only to find her staring at him, frozen solid, with a confused look on her face and a blush on her cheeks. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Before she could actually muster the courage to say anything at all, he beat her to it.

Pushing the unsettling thoughts which had consumed him only seconds ago to the back of his mind, he decided to pretend they had never existed in the first place. "Alright!" he said with a smile that was supposed to turn her back into the Lucy he knew. "Done!"

Her confusion only grew, but now a nagging feeling started to spread in her stomach. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, Cana dared me to-"

Something in the way her eyes widened made him stop before he could finish his sentence. She stared at him in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

She dropped onto her bed and just sat there, inhaling deeply. "Natsu." Her voice was dangerously calm all of a sudden, which did not make him feel any less guilty. He wished she would yell at him, or even lucy-kick him into the wall, but she did not do him the favour. "What the hell were you thinking? You cannot just do that to a girl! You know that, right?"

"Lucy, I'm not an idiot." He averted his gaze then, suddenly unable to look her straight in the eye. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

Her eyes grew large. Had he actually just said that? Flabbergasted, she simply stared at him, like a deer in the headlights of a car. Then, within seconds, her cheeks turned the colour of Erza's hair and she started laughing nervously, while incoherent sentences came tumbling out of her mouth and her hands started to move on their own, flailing around her like she was a crazy person.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in amusement, but still did not know what to say or do, so he simply scratched the back of his head awkwardly and joined in on her weird antics.

Had anybody been watching them at this moment, what they would have seen is two completely insane people who were blushing from head to toe, performing the weirdest of movements and looking anywhere but at each other. And had anybody – a blue cat, let's say – not only seen them, but also taken a picture of the dorks, then exactly this picture would be sure to hang on the guild's blackboard the next morning…

They probably could have gone on for a while, but a snapping sound made both of them turn their heads in unison, just in time for the flash of the small picture lacrima to capture their reddened faces and frozen bodies.

"You liiike each other!"

"Kya! HAPPY! Give me that!" Lucy was on her feet faster than a hungry Dragon Slayer and tried to snatch the lacrima out of the blue exceed's paws, but the cat just flew off, laughing out loud as he made his way back to the guild.

Just as Cana had told him to.


	4. Day 6: Effulgence

This one is my personal favourite for the week and also has amazing art, to which you can find a link on my profile as usual. :)

**"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; **

**I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."**

* * *

><p>The moment he launched the attack he knew it was a mistake. Seconds later, he was slammed through the remains of what had once been a brick wall, and continued rolling through piles of rubble for what felt like miles. The sharp rocks ripped numerous gashes into his already bruised skin, making him leave a trail of blood along the way. Finally, he came to a halt, facing the ground and spitting out dust. Damn, that guy was actually strong.<p>

He scrambled to his feet, just in time to dodge the attack that came his way. When the smoke cleared, his enemy became visible, calmly walking towards him, a cold smile edged into his features and an ancient book pressed to his body.

Marde Guille himself had decided to join the final battle, picking out the one person he knew everyone was drawing their hope and strength from. Humans were so easy to see through, after all. Though, he had mentally noted, he also was going to vanquish the annoying blonde girl. No one could be allowed to escape Alegría and live. They actually had managed to anger him enough to make a move; nevertheless, this would be over quickly. Nobody here was anything more than a pawn in his little game – and he was the king.

"Don't think that any of you pathetic mages can actually change anything about the outcome of our little encounter. No matter what you call yourselves…Faeries…Tigers… in the end, all you are is weak."

"Oh yeah? Say that again after I've turned you to ashes! Karyu no Hoko!"

With a flick of his hand, Marde redirected the wall of flames into a ruin behind him, where they crashed into rocks and disappeared. "Oh, you Dragon Slayers…Do you really think you can surpass other humans? I don't like it when you vermin play with powers you can never fully master, or even understand. It's such a waste of a dragon's true power. Then again, not even Igneel could put even a scratch on E.N.D." He smiled condescendingly at him.

Natsu clenched his fists, rage rippling through him at the sound of his father's name out of the demon's mouth. "Shut up!"

"Not that it matters, because you will all die here anyway. Though I must admit, this is starting to amuse me. Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to see your little blonde friend die in front of your eyes."

Natsu was at his limit, and something inside him just snapped. His body was tired from constantly rushing from one fight to the next, and his mind was clouded by a red haze. He had seen all of his friends struggle so hard, had seen their sacrifices, their pain and, despite everything, their invincible strength and trust; and he would not let any of it be in vain. His jaw clenched and his lips formed a thin line as an image of Lucy came to mind, cold and lifeless on the ground, and all because he could not do anything to protect her. Never again. His humanity was a small price to pay in exchange for her safety.

His flames spread around him as he spoke again. "I am the son of the king of the fire dragons! I will defeat you _and _E.N.D. in his stead!"

"Oh?" He raised a black eyebrow, noticing the change in his opponents' energy. "You want to become a dragon? Well, that could be interesting."

"You will not hurt any of my friends! Least of all Lucy!" He grimaced in anger, baring his teeth and clenching his fists as every fiber of his being was consumed by blinding rage. "I don't care if I'm human or not as long as I can protect the people I love!" Flames welled up all around him, climbing higher and higher, while he screamed out his pain and anger and determination. He felt himself giving in to the flames, like he was burning up from the inside. Around him, the fire shifted and seemed to take on the shape of wings, curving around his body, heating him up more and more. Those were not his usual flames. They were darker; consuming and deadly. He felt tears well up in his eyes. _Shit. Lucy…Everyone… I'm sorry. _He closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to take him whole, to burn everything he was and transform his very being. As long as he could defeat Marde Guille and keep everyone safe, it was enough. He did not need his life. He could see Marde's smiling face through the flames as he slowly lost grip of his consciousness..

"NATSUUU!"

His eyes jerked open as a voice reached his ears; so very close, so very familiar. Automatically, he turned his head in the direction of the cry, only to be taken completely by surprise as she flung herself into his arms. Had he been so out of it that he hadn't even noticed her arriving? A shaky breath escaped his lungs as he felt her warm body against his. He tried to say her name, but his throat was dry, and he had to close his mouth before trying again. "Lucy..?" He croaked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She was yelling at him, and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. "We're all right beside each other. There's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone! That's what you said, right? So don't give up like that, Natsu!"

"I'm not giving up!" His lips were trembling now. "I'm protecting everyone! I'm protecting _you!_ "

"There has to be another way." Her eyes locked onto his, pleading and reddened from the tears she was still shedding. "_Please…_" she whispered. The flames slowly started to die down around them.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your lovely little reunion, but I think it is time for both of you to die." Marde Guille was grinning triumphantly. Two birds with one stone. "I must admit, it would have been entertaining to fight a dragon. Then again, a mere human like you could never have become an actual threat, no matter what appearance. This is starting to bore me. Feelings…Tears… All those annoying things are what makes humans so pathetic."

"You are wrong!" Both Natsu's and Marde's eyes fixed themselves on the blonde who had just spoken. "Shedding tears for others… feeling friendship and love and happiness aswell as pain and loss- all those feelings are what makes us strong! But you don't understand that, do you?"

He just gave her a dismissing look. "I should have killed you much earlier. You truly are annoying." She opened her mouth to retort something angrily, but suddenly stopped when she felt Natsu's hand grip her own. His voice was calm. "Lucy. Don't bother with him. Let's show him the true power of Fairy Tail wizards." She blinked up at him as a relieved smile spread across her face. Now this was _her _Natsu.

"What you fail to understand is that you have lost already. Natsu, you just threw away the last miniscule chance at winning you ever had. Look at you, puny humans, all out of the pathetic amount of magic you carried… It's almost pitiful. Except I don't feel pity. I understand Kyouka now - it's simply too much fun." Marde smiled his sleek, joyless smile; a smile that could have frozen the sun. "You are lost."

"You are never truly lost as long as you don't lose hope. And we still got plenty of that!" Natsu gripped Lucy's hand tighter.

Marde laughed then; he actually laughed out loud, and it was the most terrifying thing Lucy had ever heard.

"Well, then I will be sure to crush even the last bit of hope you have left in your pesky little souls. No human can beat me."

"I am not one human. I've got a comrade right here with me. Lucy is by my side, and together we will send you into oblivion!"

He turned his head downwards to face Lucy, who was clinging onto him, stabilizing him and herself in equal measure. He pulled her closer as he spoke softly. "Lucy, there's a way to beat him. I know we can do it. A Unison Raid!" Her eyes grew large as she looked up at him insecurely. "R-Really? But I've barely got any magic power left…Do you really think we can do this?" – "I felt it when I gave you LucyFire on Tenrou. I _know_ we can do it." He grinned at her encouragingly, and she almost forgot the dire situation they were in.

A tiny smile appeared on her lips then, and she nodded her approval. "Everybody…They are relying on us." Then her face fell. "Still…my magic.."

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power as glowing rays of light danced around her body.

"_My old friend.. one last time, I shall lend you the power of your friends." _The voice came from everywhere, but at the same time it appeared to speak only in her head. She blinked as new energy rushed through her. "Spirit King.. Thankyou!"

She felt Natsu's eyes on her, and there was pride in his voice when he told her: "You have your friends, don't you?"

-"I'll crush every last bit of hope you parasites have left." It could be easily missed, but there was a silent rage in the words of the dark King.

They looked at each other as determination settled on their faces. She put her right arm around his waist, gripping tightly, and they turned to face their enemy once again.

Marde Guille, King of Hades, lifted his arms over his head as he raised his voice. "You shall taste my true power!" Dark light enveloped him; a liquid darkness that swallowed even light, growing around him as even the earth shook in fear.

Lucy took a deep breath, and even now her heart gave a leap when she felt rough fingers entwine with hers. They gripped each others hands tightly, holding on for dear life as they began to release their own magic.

She closed her eyes as she felt warmth envelop her, feeling the fire on her skin, hot and wild and powerful, as his magic rushed through her veins. She could feel his fury in his flames, aswell as his determination and… his love. It was not her first Unison Raid, but this was different from the one she had experienced before. Never had she felt such an intensity, such a unity in their feelings and powers. Carefully, as if testing her abilities for the first time, she allowed her own magic to combine with his.

It was an indescribable sensation, as if they not only could read each others minds, but as if they had _become_ one, their magic and feelings binding them together in heart and soul. When their eyes met, either of them could tell what was in their hearts. Words were needless as they just smiled brightly at each other.

The flames coating the both of them shone brightly as they, too, grew larger and larger, turning the sky a fiery gold, as if the sun itself had decided to descend on the world and swallow it whole.

"_When the shooting stars propel onto earth_

_They combust into the most brilliant of flames._

_What a beautiful sign to make a wish!_

_The sun and the stars-_

_Together we rule the constellations!_

_With a flame on the right hand and a star on the left hand-_

_When you combine them together…_

_Shine for us, oh brilliant flames_

_Of the heavens!_

_Unison Raid!"_

The sky was on fire. Comets started to emerge and fall towards the ground as shooting stars, but before gravity could pull them any further, they were engulfed in flames and took on dragon-like shapes, soaring across the sky and lighting it in the process. No darkness, no matter how black and bottomless, could ever triumph over this purifying light.

Marde's eyes widened in distress as his darkness was eradicated; light filling every crack and shadow until not the least bit remained – only this blinding light, shining so bright his eyes began to hurt. Uncomfortable heat spread through his body. Still surprised, he looked upwards to where the Celestial Dragons soared and fused into one mighty dragon-shaped inferno. Then, suddenly, they raced towards him. The corners of his mouth dropped.

He was engulfed in angry, hot flames that catapulted him up into the air as his lips moved silently. _I-Impossible… mere humans… _His thoughts were interrupted when he hit the ground hard and collapsed, battered and bruised – and utterly defeated. The book fell from his hands and into the dust.

Natsu and Lucy slowly lowered their entwined hands and let them hang loosely between them, still not letting go of each other. Ragged breaths made their chests rise and fall in an erratic rhythm and beads of sweat were trickling down their spent bodies. Around them, the air was still overflowing with magic, which was now beginning to disperse lazily.

A happy, incredulous laugh came tumbling out of the Celestial Spirit Mage's mouth as she turned to her Dragon Slayer. "We…we did it!"

He grinned at her weakly before his legs gave in and he dropped to his knees. She followed right after, finally allowing her exhausted body to break down. They held onto each other tightly as they felt their consciousness slowly slipping away. With his last strength, Natsu put his arms around her, shielding her from the impact as they hit the rough ground.

They just lay there as the adrenaline subsided and pain ripped through them, clutching each other firmly. Still, they were smiling.

Far away, faint cries could be heard, the sound of their names being shouted into the sky and reverberating with the ruins all around; and somewhere close-by the sound of running feet against the ground echoed through the air. They closed their eyes, knowing their comrades were coming for them.

They were not lost or alone at all. They had their friends, after all.

They had each other.


	5. Bonus Prompt: High School

**The Ninja Way**

* * *

><p>"Really? We have to wear <em>that?<em>" The pink haired boy eyed the garments in front of him with a mixture of disdain and reluctant acceptance. "It's a fashion disaster."

He shot an almost indignant look at the blonde haired girl who was laughing at him. "Don't tell me you like those, Lucy?"

The girl in question shook her head. "No, I think they could be a little less confining, especially around the stomach - but you know better than anyone that I would wear anything if it gets my rent payed. Also, I remember a certain Dragon Slayer who said it'd be fun to do an undercover highschool mission! Like a ninja, right?" She gave him a cocky wink.

Natsu grumbled something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out, and then she just watched sceptically as he wrapped his scarf around his head. "Nin, nin! Do you remember, Lucy?"

She just rolled her eyes, but the memories came flooding in nonetheless. It had been their first job, while they were sneaking along on the rooftop, when he had first disguised himself to try and be more "secretive". Oh, how far they had come.

Her reaction remained almost the same though, except now there was a fondness in her eyes that she couldn't seem to get rid of anymore, no matter what craziness the pink haired boy came up with. She tried to hide her smile as she watched him struggle with the scarf that had tangled itself around his head and over his eyes. How could a man like him, who had defeated the most terrifying enemies and had mastered his magic like not many before, be the same who was now lying in a pile of laundry, grinning his boyish grin as he looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes? He scrambled back to his feet and threw the smaller one of the garments hanging over the clothes drying rack at her. "Let's put on those uniforms and get out of here! I'm all fired up now!"

After a series of "No peeking!" followed by high pitched screams, _shush_es and laughing, they finally left the laundry room and stepped into the school corridor, perfectly blending into their environment with their newly "acquired" uniforms.

Their job was fairly easy: all they had to do was to keep an eye out for the substitute teacher, who was not a teacher at all, but a wanted criminal who had robbed a wealthy family of the area. But because there was no evidence, they needed to catch him red-handed or there would be no reward.

Right now it was lunch time, apparently, because the corridors were swept empty. The pair made their way out into the schoolyard, where everyone was busy enjoying their break from learning. Children were running around, playing tag, swinging and laughing, while most of the older kids had gathered around tables and benches, chatting and eating whatever was in their lunchboxes. Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened in joy at the sight. Neither of them had gone to an actual school; Lucy had received private lessons, of course, while Natsu's education had been secured by a dragon – and later, someone far more terrifying. The Titania.

Unsure of what to do, they looked around, when suddenly, someone pulled at the hem of Lucy's skirt. Surprised, she looked down to see a small girl smiling up at her shyly. She could be no more than 7 years old, and her long brown hair was braided loosely, falling over her right shoulder.

"Hello." Lucy smiled at the girl, whose eyes grew wide. Nervously, she played with a ribbon on her dress, then she leaned up conspiratorially and promptly asked: "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Eh?"

The blonde stared down at the young girl in disbelief, too dumbfounded to actually respond. Her disbelief only grew as she suddenly felt an arm sneak around her waist. "I sure am!"

"W-Whaa-?" Suddenly the ability to form even the simplest of words seemed to have slipped her mind completely. Her eyes darted back and forth between "her boyfriend"and the girl. The latter stared at the pink haired boy dreamily. "I like your hair." –"Heh, thanks!"

Just then, the schoolbell rang, and Natsu immediately dashed off in the direction of the classroom in which their "teacher" would be holding the next class. She could not help feeling a bit let down when his hands left her body. "Come on, Lucy! We can't be late on our first day!"

Before Lucy could follow him, the little girl stopped her in her tracks. "I want him to be _my_boyfriend." With one last, challenging look, the brunette turned around and entered the building. Lucy's mouth twitched. Well, the little cutie certainly hadn't been as innocent as she looked. School sure could be a scary place. She shook her head in amusement, before realizing she might actually be late if she didn't hurry.

When she finally reached the classroom, she was all out of breath, while Natsu looked as fresh as ever, waving to her from where he was standing – wait, what were all those girls doing by his side?

A giggling crowd had formed around him, and a pretty, green-haired girl was batting her eyelashes at him as she exclaimed: "Really? Igneel-kun? What a cool name!" The boy in question rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but then his eyes fixed on his teammate again, who was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura for some reason. He figured it was because nobody was paying her any attention, so he quickly parted the crowd on his way towards her. "Yeah, Igneel Dragion, that's me!" He winked at Lucy in a fashion that to him seemed very secretive and ninja-like. "And this is my friend Lucy!"

The green-haired girl from before did not seem very pleased upon discovering her unexpected rival. "Lucy? Lucy what?"

Shit. Why had she not thought of a cover name beforehand? She mentally slapped herself, eyes darting around the room in an attempt to find _something _that would spark her imagination. Her eyes came to a halt when they found the reassuring ones of her best friend. She looked back at the girl and her mind latched on to her first thought.

"…Lucy Dragneel." She could feel his eyes on her, but dared not look up. Quickly she turned around to walk to an empty desk in the corner of the room, avoiding his eyes. What she could not hide, however, was the bright red colour of her cheeks.

Another one of the pupils in the nameless crowd spoke up. "Well, your last names sound weirdly similar. Is that normal in the place where you're from?"

The girl called Lucy Dragneel gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah! Yeah, it is." To her relief, just then the door slid open and the teacher entered, making the whole conversation die down.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and a moustache that made her hair stand up. Slamming his bag down on the desk, he commenced the lesson without further ado. It was one of the most boring hours of her life. He went on and on about different types of jewels, metals and types of earth._"Good thing this is geography," _she thought, _"'cause I bet he doesn't have much specialized knowledge about anything else." _Luckily, it seemed he had never taught this specific class before, because he did not notice the two newcomers. When the bell finally rang, he left the room as quickly and silently as he had entered, and was gone before she could stand up. The same with Natsu, who must have snuck out directly after him. Damn, she would not be able to find them again in the hustle and bustle in the hallway if she didn't hurry.

She groaned and got up slowly. No need to hurry now. She knew Natsu well enough to know he would handle things by himself. She was about to leave the classroom when the same girl who had grated her nerves at the beginning of the lesson stepped between her and the freedom promised by the corridors. "Hey, you. You and your friend are weird, you know that?" She squinted her eyes. "Nobody told us we'd be getting new classmates. And you didn't even bring bags or books with you. Something's going on here, and I will find out what. I'll be watching you." With one last intimidating look and an accusing finger pointed towards her, she left her alone in the empty classroom. Lucy rolled her eyes. By now, she was not particularly sad anymore to not have been to a normal school.

She stepped out into the hallway, looking left and right, hoping to find a tuft of pink hair or to hear his familiar laugh in the crowd. But nothing. After some more fruitless searching, she figured going outside would probably be best, and made her way towards the entrance. Then, suddenly, the whole ground started vibrating. Immediately, she feared the worst, and her hands slid toward the small leather pocket hidden under her skirt.

But the attack came from a direction she had not expected. With an ear-numbening blast, the floor split up, and up shot not only the wanted criminal, but with him jewelry and money galore. There were surprised screams and people started running, but all of a sudden heads turned towards where the guy had been blown up from, and everybody froze.

The silhouette of a man emerged from the hole in the ground; an enigma wrapped in flames and smoke. The crowd watched in silent astonishment, only a few scattered whispers whirred through the air. "_A mage?" "A monster?"_

Natsu ripped the torn uniform off his toned upper body, burning the nasty excuse for a shirt in the process, and revealing the red guild mark engraved on his biceps.

She facepalmed. He just couldn't resist a dramatic entrance, could he? Nonetheless, she couldn't stop the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her stomach. She watched as he reduced his fire until it only engulfed his right hand.

"I am Natsu Dragneel – of Fairy Tail! And I'm here to tell you that your substitute teacher is a criminal who has been hiding his bounty in your school basement!" He grinned, and suddenly he was the innocent pink haired student again, all traces of his intimidating and powerful bearing gone in a heartbeat.

The moustache-man saw his only chance of escape and scrambled to his feet. His eyes darted to the exit and he started racing towards it, but that was when Lucy finally managed to break away from the –admittedly – very attractive sight that was her partner, and sprang into action. With a quick flick of her whip, she caught the delinquent by his ankle and brought him to the ground in a matter of seconds. The crowd cheered, but all she could hear were the words of her partner.

"Great job, Lucy!"

The sun was starting to set already and gently illuminated the figure of the lone wanderer on his way to the station. He was carrying someone on his back: a young woman, who rested against his back limply, seemingly drained off all energy.

"Oh come on, Lucy! He only refused us ¾ of the reward! It could have been worse."

She groaned against his back in defiance, but said nothing more. They walked on in silence.

"It's weird." She said, suddenly. "Usually I'm the one carrying you."

"Wait 'til we get on the train." He chuckled, and felt her smiling against his back.

"You know, you were quite popular with the girls today." There was a barely noticeable undertone in her words that he found hard to interpret. Not upset, not jealous, just… challenging? Like an unspoken invitation for him to accept.

"That so?" – "Mhm."

She had become more aware of her responses to him lately, of how he made her feel ever so often, when he gave her _that smile_, or casually draped an arm over her or said something so very sweet in such a nonchalant way. She was not sure if she was ready to admit the implication of those weird feelings to herself just yet, but there was no denying that they were indeed very present. Too present to ignore.

"I've kinda missed this. Just the two of us, on a mission. Though it's a shame Happy couldn't come."

"Ah, I think he was quite fine with staying behind with Wendy and Charle." He grinned. Then, a moment later: "Me, too."

For a moment she hesitated, but then buried her face in the small curve between the nape of his neck and his right shoulder. She inhaled deeply. He smelled like smoke, like earth and bark and sweat and a bonfire on a hot summer's day.

She did not know that he was smiling broadly, and she did not know that he was feeling the very same, but what she _did_ know was that his body temperate rose by at least two degrees - and that they had all the time in the world to figure out what exactly they meant to each other.


End file.
